


Des coups à la va-vite

by malurette



Category: Oglaf (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Other, crack and a bit of smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini-recueil de mini-fics variées, en commençant par des persos connus et en continuant dans le grand n'importe quoi...<br/>1ère et 2ème vignettes : ce pauvre Ivan et les avances de Sandoval. 3ème : Du sang bleu... ou pas. 4ème : Un gars, une fille, et des métaphores colorées. <br/>5ème : Une princesse et des boules. <br/>6ème : L'artiste, sa muse et la motivation. <br/>7ème : Moby What ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ivan\Sandoval - Résignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On lui fait constamment du sexe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Juste de la résignation  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Oglaf  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Ivan(\Sandoval)  
>  **Genre :** euh…  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Trudy Cooper, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Son cœur saigne quand Ivy lui dit Va-t’en d’une voix cruelle et froide et que Raphael, parce qu’il sait combien il a tort, s’éloigne sans s’humilier à la supplier. »  
>  d’après Drakys> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Avertissements :** dub-con, humiliation  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sans s’humilier à la supplier pour qu’elle l’épargne, pour qu’elle adoucisse juste un peu sa peine, Ivan obéit à la Maîtresse. Il sait d’expérience que les suppliques au mieux tomberont dans l’oreille d’une sourde, au pire lui vaudront un alourdissement de sa punition.

Allons, se dit-il, ça n’est qu’un mauvais moment à passer, et c’est à ce prix qu’il bénéficie d’un enseignement magique de premier ordre. (Et puis aussi, ça lui apprend une patience à toute épreuve… même si ça tend à bousiller son sens critique.)

L’Ambassadeur du Xoan approuve sa résignation avec joie :  
\- Il y prend goût !


	2. Ivan\Sandoval - À grand' peine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le retour des avances !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Peines d’amour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Oglaf  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sandoval/Ivan  
>  **Genre :** coercition ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Trudy Cooper, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Car après tout, le contrôle complet empêchait l’amusement. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- La muse ment et l’amant peine, déclame Sandoval d’un air de regret. Cruel, faut-il donc que vous jouiez tellement les difficiles à conquérir que mon pauvre cœur malmené finira par croire que vous ne voulez pas de moi ?

Ivan aimerait l’envoyer paître avec toute la froideur, lui et ses illusions. Sa Maîtresse accroche son regard et épelle par signes « incident diplomatique ».  
À regret, Ivan se résigne :  
\- Vous m’en voyez navré.

C’est qu’il le sera vraiment si l’Ambassadeur se fâche contre leur faction et que sa Maîtresse blâme l’échec des négociations sur lui seul : elle est créative dans ses punitions.


	3. Sandoval & son serviteur - Petit bobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du sang bleu... ou pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un petit bobo  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Oglaf  
>  **Personnages :** Sandoval et son serviteur  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Trudy Cooper, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Son sang royal vient de couler. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Son sang royal vient de couler_ , glapit Sandoval en brandissant son doigt meurtri, _et par total accident, même pas dans un incident lié à du fun !_

Restant de marbre, son suivant sort la trousse à pharmacie et soigne le bobo. Il ne se risquera pas à en commenter la gravité. Toutefois, il est de ses attributions de le rappeler à l’ordre sur ses paroles :  
\- Maître, vous n’êtes pas encore royal. Hautement Noble, mais votre immunité diplomatique ne vous octroie pas le statut princier pour autant.

Sandoval soupire.  
\- C’est que ça manque terriblement de prince à courtiser, ici…


	4. des amoureux et une allégorie - Cunt & Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des insultes et du sexe. ...Quoi, c’est un simple descriptif !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** You’re a cunt! And you’re a dickhead!  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Oglaf  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** un couple d’amoureux et une allégorie  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Trudy Cooper, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu n’es vraiment qu’un sale con ! »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Tu n’es vraiment qu’un sale con, crache l’Amoureux à sa compagne.  
\- Et toi une tête de bite, riposte l’Amante.

La personnification de la Bonne Entente, effarée, s’en vient arrêter leur dispute.  
\- Vous ne pouvez continuer à vous envoyer des insultes sexistes comme ça ! Ni dans un sens ni dans l’autre !

Aussi interloqué l’un que l’autre, les deux membres du couple regardent l’allégorie sans bien comprendre.  
\- Quelles insultes ? Je n’ai fait que dire la vérité. Elle aurait bien besoin de se laver un peu là si elle veut que j’y plonge.  
\- Mais puisqu’il va tout y resalir aussitôt !


	5. Une variation sur la Princesse et la Grenouille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les boules !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La princesse et la grenouille, énième variation  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Oglaf  
>  **Personnages :** une fille et un marchand  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Trudy Cooper, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Ecthelion, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?"  
> d’après Dilly sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous, la belle ? demande naturellement le marchand ambulant en voyant la demoiselle éplorée au bord de l’étang.

\- C’est que, j’ai perdu dans l’eau ma balle préférée.

\- Une… balle ?

\- C’était, explique la jeune fille, un cadeau d’un cher ami, acheté pour moi aux Nains. Capable de rouler seule. Oh, j’avais tant d’amusement avec !

Le marchand, flairant une bonne occasion, déploya sa banderole et son plus beau sourire :  
\- À quelque chose malheur est bon : pourquoi ne pas essayer nos toutes nouvelles boules ? elles vibrent aussi bien que les Naines, mais ! à taille humaine !


	6. Artiste & Muse - Toute l'inspiration nécessaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mise en condition !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toute la motivation  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Oglaf  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** un artiste et sa muse  
>  **Genre :** abusif ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Trudy Cooper, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Tu t’amuses bien ? »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : [page blanche](http://oglaf.com/blank-page/) & muse  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ta muse bienveillante a tout prévu, roucoule la Dame de ses Pensées en se penchant sur son Artiste. Pour un fourmillement d’inspiration et une création en toute sérénité.

Elle pirouette autour de lui, dévoilant ses projets.

\- Repas mitonnés et faciles à manger d’une seule main. Je pourrai te donner la becquée au besoin.

Elle ondule dans ses voiles, soulignant chacun de ses mots.

\- Toutes les tenues affriolantes pour lancer ta machine.

Puis brandit deux ustensiles motivateurs…  
\- La carotte et le bâton !

Et enfin…  
…elle boucle la porte à double tour.

\- Pour que tu ne sois pas tenté de t’enfuir !


	7. Moby Dick - Les belles jambes !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une vedette surprenante !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Oh les belles jambes !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Oglaf  
>  **Personnages :** Moby Dick et son public  
>  **Genre :** de gen à humour bête  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Trudy Cooper, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Les sadiques se retrouvent. »  
> d’après Papy1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Ahoy!_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Dick se retrouve sur scène, sous les feux de la rampe, pour son grand triomphe. Un cachalot blanc qui danse le cancan, c’est du jamais vu. Si ça part plus dans le burlesque que dans la titillation – quoique, forcément, tous les goûts étant dans la nature, il y aura toujours une ou deux personnes dans l’assistance pour trouver excitant le spectacle de cette masse s’agitant sur ses gambettes – il rencontre un franc succès. Rêve accompli !

Son triomphe fait des jaloux, des envieux… et des curieux.  
\- Mais avec un nom pareil, pourquoi voler des jambes et non des bites ?


End file.
